


Home at Last

by lilolilyrae



Series: PotC5 at last [1]
Category: Dead men tell no tales, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean - Dead men tell no tales, Pirates of the Caribbean 5, Salazars revenge
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Flying Dutchman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: The flying Dutchman returns to the shore...SPOILERS FOR POTC5 I GUESS





	Home at Last

The _Dutchman_ didn't leave the ground of the sea unless a human not infected by the curse touched it's deck.

The crew of the ship did not loose their physical connections to the planks.

The ghost ship was not able to run into any port.

The Flying Dutchman was cursed, and it was never to be resolved.

 

And yet, the mast breached through the surface, the balanidae fell of Will's skin, and he could breathe freely again.

Not quite believing his luck, he changed the course to land and hoised the sails.

 

Everyone was agitated, between excitement, confusion, and not yet being able to actually hope.

They went straight on for miles after miles, not heading for the closest shore but to the only one their Captain truly longed to reach. 

 

 

Upon seeing Elizabeth, Will's heart skipped a beat.

He thought he would have to wait _years_ for this moment, had feared that even if the day would finally come, she might reject him for how the curse made him look, or that she might have moved on, or, the worst case of all, had somehow passed away without him there to help...

Now he buried his face in her hair and just focused of breathing, inhaling her scent deeply, lost in their embrace, so in love and so relieved it hurt.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie I only wrote this because being one of the first ppl to post sth motivated me judge all you want
> 
> Not beta read
> 
>  
> 
> Updated 2018-08-24


End file.
